Us and Them
"Us and Them" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Bosch. It premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM on 13 February 2015. It was written by the series creator Michael Connelly and Terrill Lee Lankford and was directed by Thomas Carter. Summary Teaser A few days after confronting Waits, Detective Bosch meets with a psychiatrist, who insists that she won't be able to authorize his Return to Duty request if he doesn't complete his session. But Bosch counters that the last time he spoke openly with her, the details of his mother's past were leaked to the public. The psychiatrist suggests leaving the office and going for a walk. Outside, the psychiatrist insists that Bosch needs to take a break before returning to his job, but the detective counters that he has an open investigation. They sit, and Bosch admits that he confronted Waits alone in part because he knew that Waits wanted him to be part of his endgame. Bosch explains that Waits focused on their similarities, but the detective insists that Waits "fed a different dog" and claims that "everyone has two dogs fighting inside of them: one does the right thing, and one doesn't. The one you choose to feed, in the end, is the one that wins the fight." Bosch insists that he did what he had to do by killing Waits, and that Waits committed suicide by cop in order to force Bosch "to see what he'd done" and "carry all of it." Act One At a cemetery, Bosch observes as Samuel Delacroix, Christine Waters, and Sheila Delacroix attend Arthur's funeral. Afterwards, Bosch realizes that Sheila decided not to file charges against her father, and Sheila expresses regret for calling the police. Bosch then speaks with Christine, who thanks him for attending and asks whether Waits had murdered Arthur. The detective admits that Waits was lying before giving her the box filled with pictures of children Nicholas Trent had sponsored through donations. Bosch watches Samuel leave and then approaches Arthur's grave to pay his respects. Moments later, Samuel returns, angrily demanding that Bosch "find the fucker who killed him," and the detective insists that he will. On the road, Sergeant Washington drives Deputy Chief Irving while claiming that a friend of his working in the District Attorney's office is serving subpoenas for a secret grand jury related to "everything that happened with Waits." At the police station, Lt. Billets calls Bosch into her office to inquire about his psychiatric appointment, and Bosch explains that Dr. Garcia cleared him to return to duty. Billets then asks about the search for Johnny Stokes, who Bosch believes is still in Los Angeles. That night, Irving surreptitiously meets with O'Shea to demand information on the Waits grand jury. O'Shea calls it "an insurance policy". He insists that if Irving keeps his copy of the video secret and continues to support O'Shea for mayor within the black community, the grand jury will be disbanded after O'Shea wins and Irving is instated as Chief of Police. Irving calls the grand jury a threat and explains to Washington that a grand jury will only hear what the prosecutor wants it to hear. Bosch visits with Dr. Guyot to tell him the story of the Delacroix family, and Guyot expresses regret that his dog ever found the bone on the hill. Bosch insists that he must capture Stokes, because just knowing what happened is not enough: "Not by a long shot." At his home in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch reads through the pages of his McClaren file again. Act Two The next morning, Bosch reads through Stokes's probation records, where he finds s a reference to his employer, Joe Olivas, and calls Detective Edgar to inform him of the connection. Moments later, he receives a call from Eleanor, who frantically explains to Bosch that Maddie is gone and that her cellphone has been traced to a bus depot in Victorville. Bosch quickly researches the bus schedule and determines that Maddie will arrive in Los Angeles at 7:30. He then calls Edgar back to explain the situation with his daughter, and Edgar offers to interview Olivas on his own. At a bus station, Bosch waits as a bus arrives and spots a young boy who reminds him strongly of Arthur Delacroix. Moments later, Maddie steps off the bus, and is surprised to find her father waiting for her. She explains that she was going to use Uber to get to Bosch's house, and the detective says that they're going to the airport to meet up with Maddie's mother. Maddie insists that she just wanted to see her father, and he calms down and offers to take her to breakfast. Edgar visits Olympic Property Management, where he interviews Olivas regarding Stokes, who Olivas claims not to remember. Edgar threatens to call in city officials to inspect Olivas's properties. The man admits he sent Stokes to clean out one of his buildings that had become overrun with squatters and gives the address to Edgar. At Du-par's, Bosch and Maddie eat breakfast, and Bosch explains that he convinced Eleanor to change her ticket to later in the evening. Maddie claims that her mother and step-father won't let her do anything since her accident, but Bosch explains that Eleanor is only trying to keep her daughter safe. He insists that Maddie reconcile with her mother, because once Eleanor is gone, "the world becomes a cold, hard place." Maddie agrees. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Maddie questions the safety of living on a hillside in Los Angeles as Bosch shows her the view of the city. He explains that he bought the house with "movie money," and Maddie admits to watching The Black Echo while living in Hong Kong. Bosch heads to the bathroom to shower and shave, and Maddie peruses her father's record collection while listening to Art Pepper. She also finds a photograph of her father with his 1st Battalion 5th Special Forces Group, before finding Stokes's parole file and Bosch's McClaren file. Bosch returns and offers to take Maddie out to see the city. Act Three At the condemned Olympic Apartments, Edgar waits outside until he spots Stokes exiting the building with trash and calls for backup. At the George C. Page Museum, Dr. Golliher explains the exhumation of the La Brea Tar Pits to Maddie and allows her to help clean the recovered bones, while assuring Bosch that the Delacroix case will be ruled an intentional homicide. Moments later, the detectives receives a call from Edgar, who has assembled a team of officers, including Edgewood, at the Olympic Apartments in order to capture Stokes. Bosch orders Edgar to wait until he arrives and then leaves Maddie under Golliher's supervision before leaving. At the Olympic Apartments, Bosch arrives and learns from Edgar that Edgewood already led the team into the building to capture Stokes; Bosch radios Edgewood, who advises the detectives to stay out of the building until the suspect is apprehended. Bosch and Edgar head inside anyway and go upstairs, where they overhear Edgewood as he catches up with Stokes and opens fire. They rush upstairs to find Stokes in custody, having been taken down with a bean bag round, and Edgewood turns Stokes over to the detectives. At the police station, Bosch interviews Stokes about his childhood with the Blaylocks and reveals that he knows Stokes had Arthur's skateboard after Arthur's death. Stokes claims that he didn't kill Arthur, but that he knows what happened. He said the boy fell out of a tree on the hill in Laurel Canyon, and that he buried Arthur's body, because he feared that he'd be blamed for the boy's death. Bosch counters that Stokes murdered Arthur "for a fuckin' skateboard," at which point Stokes demands a lawyer. Later that afternoon, Bosch picks up Maddie, who expresses her annoyance that her father put his work first, and Bosch offers to do whatever Maddie wants to do for the rest of the day. The two head to the beach, where Maddie gets a braided bracelet to match her father's, and Maddie admits to reading Bosch's McClaren file. Bosch acknowledges the bad things he did while living at the Youth Hall and explains that he stopped trying to escape after his mother's murder, because "there was nowhere to escape to." Maddie expresses her sorrow for the trauma that her father endured and calls him "Dad" for the first time. That night, Eleanor arrives at the airport moments before Bosch arrives to deliver Maddie to her mother. He says his goodbyes to his daughter, and Eleanor thanks him before heading back into the airport. Act Four The next morning, Bosch arrives at the police station before receiving a call ordering him to report to Irving's office in half an hour. At the Police Administration Building, Bosch arrives at Irving's office just as Officer Brasher leaves. Irving informs Bosch of the Waits grand jury and warns the detective that he may be subpoenaed, and Bosch informs Irving that his next stop is the District Attorney's office to file charges against Stokes for the murder of Arthur Delacroix. Irving then informs Bosch that Brasher is being reinstated and transferred to Pacific Division, and that the charges against Stokes will destroy the man's credibility regarding the parking garage shooting. He also explains that Brasher has agreed not to file a complaint against Bosch as a condition of her reinstatement. Irving dismisses Bosch but warns the detective against putting himself ahead of the Department. Outside, Bosch encounters Brasher, who attempts to reconcile, but Bosch refuses her explanations and her offer and leaves. Soon after, he meets up with Edgar, and the two present their case against Stokes to Deputy District Attorney Tim Shaw. They learn, however, that the District Attorney's office will not be able to charge Stokes because of his age at the time of the murder and the laws in place at that time. The next day at the police station, Stokes is released, and Lt. Pounds mocks Bosch for his inability to charge Stokes with murder. Pounds refuses to allow Bosch to leave. He grabs Bosch his arm as the detective tries to move around him. Bosch throws Pounds off by pushing the man through the plate glass window of the watch commander's office before walking away. In Billets's office, Bosch turns in his ID card, his badge, and his firearm, and Billets expresses her hope that Mankiewicz saw Pounds grab Bosch first. At his desk, Bosch packs his belongings while Edgar assures him that he won't let anyone take his desk, and Detective Johnson asks to borrow Bosch's car until he returns. Bosch tells Edgar that he intends to visit his daughter and leaves the station. Outside, Bosch climbs into a cab and watches the city pass as he's driven home. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch heads inside and admires his view of the city. The next morning, Bosch packs clothes into a bag before receiving a phone call from Edgar. At the Olympic Apartments, Bosch arrives to find a gaggle of reporters and police, and meets Edgar, who escorts him into the building where they find Stokes dead; Edgar explains that Samuel Delacroix called the police himself after shooting Stokes to death when he learned from a reporter that Stokes would not be charged with Arthur's murder. Bosch heads back outside to confront Delacroix in the back of a squad car, telling the man that murdering Stokes does not absolve him of anything. But Delacroix claims he did what Bosch couldn't do. Billets arrives and orders Bosch to leave. Edgar claims that the rain will come and wash the whole mess away. That evening, at his house, Bosch watches storm clouds build over the city, while remembering some of the traumas of his childhood before collecting his travel bag and leaving. Production Credits Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * with Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish Guest-Starring *Scott Wilson as Dr Paul Guyot *Alan Rosenberg as Dr William Golliher *Steven Culp as Distrct Attorney Richard O'Shea *Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz *Mark Derwin as Captain Harvey Pounds *Troy Evans as Detective Barrel Johnson *Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert Moore *Jenica Bergere as Sheila Delacroix *Pat Skipper as Samuel Delacroix *Mary Page Keller as Christine Waters *Madison Lintz as Madeline Bosch *Gina Gallego as Dr Renata Garcia *Armando Molina as Joseph Olivas *and Shawn Hatosy as Johnny Stokes Co-Starring *Deji LaRay as Officer Julius Edgewood *John Eddins as Sergeant Wash *Americus Abesamis as Officer Kiko Pahinui *Joni Bovill as Ida *Max Bird-Rindell as a Preacher *Josh Feinman as Deputy DA Tim Shaw *Kimberly J. Fitzgerald as a Waitress Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Rachel Rusch - Producer *Terrill Lee Lankford - Producer *Patrick McKee - Producer *Tom Smuts - Supervising Producer *William N. Fordes - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Michael Connelly - Teleplay *Terrill Lee Lankford - Teleplay *Thomas Carter - Director Closing Credits *Patrick McKee - Unit Production Manager *Ken Collins - First Assistant Director *Francesco Tignini - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Erin Scotto - Associate Producer *Blake Leyh - Music Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Bosch's bookshelf includes: ::The ETF Book, by Richard A. Ferri ::A Short History of Nearly Everything, by Bill Bryson ::Six Frigates, by Ian W. Toll ::The Last of the Best, by Jim Murray ::two slimmer books ::The Last Precinct, by Patricia Cornwell ::The Black Echo, by Eli Cash and Henrik Bastin ::Diversity, by Peter Wood ::Beyond Black, by Hilary Mantel ::Firewall, by Henning Mankel ::The Bourne Identity, by Robert Ludlum ::Which Side Are You On?, by Thomas Geoghegan ::The Lovely Bones, by Alice Sebold ::The Last True Story I'll Ever Tell, by SPC John Crawford ::The Best American Mystery Stories 2007, edited by Carl Hiaasen ::Deadly Detail, by Don Porter ::Life at the Limit, by Professor Sid Watkins ::Ford County, by John Grisham ::Numbers, by John Rechy. * The license plate number of Edgar's unmarked detective car is 5049923. * The license plate number of the cab that Bosch takes is 3JRQ158. * The Los Lobos song "Wicked Rain" plays over the closing credits. Reception The episode has received 55 ten-out-of-ten ratings and 29 nine-out-of-ten ratings (out of 120 total ratings) on IMDb for an average rating of 8.6 out of 10. Episode * "Us and Them" Category:Bosch episodes Category:Eleanor Wish's appearances Category:Madeline Bosch's appearances